


【浩翰深海】浪费

by mistcomos



Series: 浩翰深海 [1]
Category: UNINE (Band), 青春有你
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistcomos/pseuds/mistcomos
Relationships: 浩翰深海
Series: 浩翰深海 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588096
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

00.

远处的大厦一点点被初升的太阳镀上一层暖色，由蓝成阿宝色的白变成暖洋洋的温馨黄色。天空还是带着夜晚的凄迷，远处的云往后退连成层次不同厚薄不一的直线，转眼间就换成另外一番景象。醒来的鸟雀开始扑腾乱飞充满生气，远处的云是要散成万里无云的景况。就好似人的起落不过一瞬之间，其实并没有特别的过渡曲线。又好似他一样，人前要有活力，要元气满满，是你们的甜心同你们最亲爱的偶像。人后可以自己偷偷哭，自己一个在漆黑中哭，在转身时流泪。有了熟悉依赖的朋友之后可以将自己的头埋在他的怀抱里。具体是怎样的心情也可以不透露，大家自然感同身受，是来自这一年半来的培养的默契。其实最像的还是他们的组合，云散了，他们也散了。唯一不同的是，他们从来都只是限定。

不过都只是一点小小水花，被人有意无意瞥见，然后又是看在眼里又是捧在手里又是珍藏在心里。得到些什么，注定要失去些什么，于他而言。

不知几时开始的习惯性失眠，躺在床上便开始发呆。醒来的时候好像还在梦里。有时候是干脆睡不着，顺便可以欣赏城市的日出。

好像一睁眼，一出房门就可以听到他的声音，见到他的身影。在外面到处补眠，总有个人喜欢拿着摄像头拍他在他身边留影纪念，笑着回应就好。毕竟两个人笑起来都好好看，就很般配。还是黑色肤色line，不过既然他说自己对于李振宁而言是雪白的存在，那黑色考拉只能笑着点头回应说他讲得对。不必赋予白雪这个词太多意义，他就是有点点点点黑，是奥利奥里面的那个奥，李汶翰是另外一个。

01.

关于李汶翰，一开始只是远远的望见，是个耀眼又精致的人。初始听闻网上对他恶评是平平无奇的时候只想偷偷发冷笑。放大恶意不需要理由，可以假装自己耳聋眼瞎，自欺欺人不需要脑子，有键盘就够。其实并不算一见钟情那种一击即中，毕竟差距太大，不要奢望太多。有些情感不需要破土，它们会一直深埋。

付出双倍又双倍的努力得一个出头，重塑这个曲目无论是对于李振宁还是李汶翰都很有意义。李汶翰作为C位的锋芒开始变得锋利，见到一把尘封好久的宝剑开始脱锈重现光芒，他也为他感到开心。而对于李振宁而言则是一个漂亮的转折点，是他们一切的开始。

他们开始变得合拍，又开始培养默契。最初只是粗粗归功于李汶翰的人缘脾气真的好好。从对邓超元的夸赞式教育到好像小朋友一样安慰他，李汶翰让他有种家的温暖，好像把他当成小朋友一样。那天的李振宁小朋友就算练舞练得好辛苦都觉得自己是好受宠。

接着就是世界疯了，决赛夜晚上在小圆台上手牵手。走过长长台子第一次站上小圆台，愣住的李振宁话都不知道讲些什么，比当时准备错感言更慌张。李汶翰是第一是实至名归是毋庸置疑，自己是第二也觉得惊讶。娱乐圈像游戏，资本才是玩家，自己不过是这场游戏上一枚棋子，不过还是问心无愧。因为总是有黑马可以冲出来，不单止是一个人的胜利，还是背后支持他的人的一个胜利，是他们互为底气的一个证明。真的好有戏剧性，后退就是一个埋伏。资本与他们共同创造的剧本，真的好符合这个圈子的节奏。然后有些故事就开始发酵，就好像成熟的葡萄被人封装，足够时日就会变成淳香的酒。

02.

李汶翰觉得自己左脸好看，从前跟队友拍照整整齐齐一排左脸。连出席活动总是习惯性面向右边，这个偏向的频率程度连粉丝都觉得不太一般。不一般到第一次ep发布会合唱春日的时候，唱着唱着李振宁就没了声。激动有些许，更多的是紧张，还有来自队长注视的慌乱。

罕见的翻车，天知道为什么。

被人拆穿的害羞真的不是，只是有点不好意思顺便不小心脸红。一定是这样。

一边这样想一边觉得好好笑。看他从队里被照顾的一个变成他们的队长发言，恰到好处地给队长接话接梗，对于站在旁边又聪明如此的李振宁来说实在太正常。虽然有时候队长也会跟着主持人起哄。

“来一个可爱的表情。”

“我不。”是撒娇的语气。

就伸出手，给深深一个缓冲的时间，其实也很短，不过一点也不尴尬。

“耶。”

然后耳朵红红。

都是正常操作，所以不需要掩饰，觉得他可爱时他就是很可爱。顺从本心的互相对呛也是一种队友爱。

“习惯有你。”不小心对上的视线，再笑一笑。

立刻跟上的油腻。再重复一遍，大家一起皮得好开心。笑是表象，有些事物埋在心里。

是习惯你站在左边，我就在你的右边的那种习惯。是可以一起分享同一张纸巾毛巾的习惯，游戏的时候也很合拍地黏在一起。

看到我来，你就伸出手。当一个刹车，给我一个停靠，我就停在你这里，是一个怀抱。人生那么长，只有一年半的时间里，私心希望可以在你心里有一个名姓，是不是独特的一个也不紧要。

一个很普通很普通很普通，普通的不能再普通的小小期望。

勾肩搭背搂腰都是正常操作，毕竟排位关系日日都站在一起，关系不好才是不正常的。

所以可以更加积极假装不在意又假装不动心。

要对每个队友都要一碗水端平，够细心又够贴心。然而就如同世界不是平的一样，偏心不可避免。

03.

以为是醇香的酒随时间发展会变得成熟又香浓，开瓶品尝时候是余韵悠长余味无穷。

有些感情是无法假装，稍不注意就露出马脚。

第一次在酒店房里，房间是常亮的昏黄小地灯。演唱会结束以后太兴奋，筋疲力尽又酣畅淋漓。冲完凉躺床上，闭上眼脑海里是李汶翰拿着他的手一起抬起鞠躬谢幕，其实每一次都是这个样子。

这样的时日其实也没有多少。

解散的日子越来越近，这段经历对李振宁而言就是一场盛大的烟花，是瞩目又响亮的，全世界都听得到看得见。

“关灯吧。”房间的窗帘只拉了一层，外面的灯光透进房里加上关不掉的夜灯。没有酒精也很迷离，望着他的眼尾上挑有一丝丝妩媚，眼睛却是亮晶晶，仿佛被什么点亮，引人坠落意识的瀚海。

是呼吸缺乏，是水分流逝，是心跳加速，整个人躺在松软雪白的云里。就好像前几天在飞机上，坐在李汶翰旁边看到的雪白云朵，背景是蓝色的天。

李汶翰当时说了句真好看，想躺在云上睡觉。现在他们就一起躺在了上面。意识出走，气氛缱绻。

李汶翰把深深的刘海撩上去，亲亲他额头上的痣，“接吻的时候闭上眼睛就可以。”

“闭上眼睛就看不到你。”摸摸他的鼻子，想要怎样才能在他鼻子上滑滑梯，只是这个样子吗？

亲完额头痣是他的眼睛鼻子和脸颊，最后才是珍藏的吻。伸手扒开他衬衫的扣子，一边扒一边想为什么在表演时可以开那么多个扣子。明明笑起来是珍妮，上场就是李振宁。

用力咬一口锁骨。

“讲得那么甜，还不是想要我关灯。”

被调动的五感，微微耸起的肩膀，下意识的无力推拒。惊诧大过惊喜，什么假装都溃不成军。

比平时还要更加靠近，焦距开始对不清，只有模糊光影下的他。

深深说不行说太亮了，语气比平时撒娇时更柔软。

“怎么又开始撒娇了？”抽走他的皮带，手从边缘开始进攻，吻上他的唇，好像咬着棉花糖又不敢用力。撩完就跑，谁还记得要不要关灯，起身离开的时候，深深一声带着鼻音的别走。

接着就听到刷拉一声窗帘被关上的声音，遮光帘终于被拉上，房间又昏暗了一点。

“不走不走，咱不委屈啊。为什么这样就哭了呢。”嘟起来的红润嘴唇，还有可爱的洁白兔牙，刚刚还混在自己的呼吸里。

真的是个小哭包，李汶翰想，是他的私心。

问他想不想要，问他认不认得我是谁？问他喜欢不喜欢我给你养的猫。再让他叫自己哥哥，又问他你到底有几个哥哥？以后还要不要叫其他人哥哥？

问他在队里是谁最宠他，考拉饲养员到底是谁。老实巴交的小珍妮回答一句管栎，又被顶到无意识嘤咛，带着他本身音色的厚度，一秒变成李深深。

蛊惑人心，你要不要认罪。

“以后只给我一个人唱情歌好不好。”抱住的人头靠在自己胸膛上，温热的呼吸和清晰的心跳。

应该在梦里，只有梦里才会发生的场景。

为自己的异想天开感到失礼，不过也没人能够对此判罚。然后就被人在耳边亲醒，揉揉眼睛睁开就是他的笑脸。眼里闪过一丝惊慌和疑惑，下一秒被李汶翰一句记得给我唱情歌震醒。

“什……么？”

“唱——情歌啊——”

“可以是可以，但是为什么？”

“李振宁你不要到了白天就不认人啊。”扑了上去就捏着他的脸。

迟钝如此，气煞翰也。明明玩游戏反应那么快跟他那么合拍，现在说扮懵就扮懵，要咬一口。

李振宁开始清醒开始开玩笑，“你是不是属狗的啊？”

旺旺骄傲回答，“是啊。”傲娇的表情可可爱爱。李振宁的笑容出现就消不下去。“你这只小猪猪快点起床啦。”

起身再回头凶恶要挟，“是男人就不要假装什么都没发生过。我从来没有做过后悔的事情。”再潇洒哼着歌去洗漱。

背影好得意。

李振宁被按着停机一秒，然后嘴角再上扬一些，眼角好像开始湿润，是一个慢动作。见到光在李汶翰身后变得越来越明亮。

不是梦，也不需要埋藏。

人一世，活一世，时间短暂，和你一起好像才不算浪费。

tbc.


	2. 【浩翰深海】浪费 下

「我的心机你不说穿，  
这是我们心照的默契。」

04.

因为时时站在你的身旁，所以追随你的身影已经成为习惯，仿佛找到你就找到了自己的位置。

你是光，是聚光灯的中心，而我只能在你的旁边分得小小光芒。

拍广告坐在后面，有点暗，喊一句请把李振宁放在光下面。被李汶翰听到又被拉着比肤色，配合他雪白肌肤的设定。然后杨杨一走过来，瞥了一眼幼稚无比的两位哥哥，玩了那么久还是那么的热衷，不过还是很给面子鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅笑起来。李汶翰也笑，不过没笑出声，是温温柔柔地笑，仿佛是在开机的摄像机前，身后应该有一棵樱花树，花瓣就混着天空的蓝色慢慢飘落，然后花瓣要落在两人的肩头，镜头就要在此时定格。

“你怎么还是那么黑啊？”

还是一些很无聊幼稚的问题，但是两个人在外面拍摄彩排练习的时候还是可以一而再再而三地谈起，好像还有无限的新鲜感，只要是关于你，就可以津津有味趣味无穷地再谈一次。到vlog剪辑，团综导演都觉得黔驴技穷，淡而无味的时候依旧乐此不疲沉迷于此。

活动结束惯例合照，大脸瘦眼一cue再cue，推队友一下意思是为什么又讲这个，然后李汶翰就凑过来说我也要拍。

都不知是真的小笨蛋还是小心机，摆好pose才说是录像，也没关系，那就陪你录像，整理整理刘海。好像同以前没有任何不一样，要让每个队友都找不到任何痕迹，实际上李振宁从未想得那么远。事实上，保持的距离比之前更严格。出去分房的时候又先开口说要和明明一起，被室友嫌弃地问李振宁是不是对我有意见？同室友打打闹闹，隔开他的手说人与人之间要保持距离才有新鲜感。然后假装不经意看向另外一边的李汶翰，再自然地收回来。

毫无疑问地被何希啧一声，我们已经熟到不需要距离了，你这样说就是不给面子给我。

“好好好，那我们晚上一起睡觉一起睡觉！”李振宁觉得自己真的好说话到不得了，做势要将人抱过来。

然后就被何希推开，再收获一个懒得理你的表情。

“哼。”

李振宁继续傻笑，揽着同样傻笑不在线上的姚明明，两个人坐在沙发上摇摇晃晃，神似街边精神不正常的流浪汉。

看起来智商不太高的样子，旁边陈宥维饮啖水摇摇头。李汶翰弹一下嘉羿的手臂表示再开一局。

晚上李振宁冲完澡，衣服都没穿好就拿着手机开始冲分，在门开的时候头也不抬同明明打招呼，声音热情又熟稔。

“明明，你回来啦！赶紧去洗澡吧。”

李振宁不要问为什么会被人举报，对面开口大骂的时候连楼下都要投诉。手机跌落到一旁。李振宁被人用力一放，整个人贴在了柔软的床被上，来人还带着浴室的湿气，发丝上仍挂着水滴，跌落到他的面上有点凉冰冰，好像一滴无情的泪水。

李汶翰轻笑一声，轻到不似平时带着蜜糖的嗓音，倒像是风从平静湖面吹过，又像是天使的羽毛轻轻落在人的手上。

令人有点心痒痒，又有点受宠若惊。窗外夜晚灯光的光芒打到玻璃上闪闪发光，刺眼锐利都划不破室内静谧气氛。

“叫……明明是吧。”虽然是一个来者不善，一个后知后觉，眼里神色一个温柔一个错愕。

腿要压上身下的人，手要轻轻拨弄他的头发，再摸摸他额头的痣，语气却是带着微微的不满，“赶紧洗澡……是吧。”水滴顺着头发落下，有落在床上，又要落在身下的人脸上让人有些痒。

“我以为，不是，明明不是我今天的室友吗。呵呵。”尾音是心虚的傻笑，想要往后退却只能微微后撤的身体，整个人快要陷进柔软的被，衬得整个人软乎乎。

“啊。”抚上他的脸，给他擦干落下的水滴，顺着痕迹再到他的酒窝上，“不是何昶希吗？”

“今天不是。”迅速作答，捉着那个人在自己脸上的手，又开始傻笑。

没有一只狗可以承受那么深情的凝望，千寻不可以，妹坨也不能够。

渐渐失焦的视野。

“你刚刚在想谁？嗯？都在我这里了还在想谁？”

“想妹坨。”

李汶翰要火冒三丈，要恼羞成怒，嘴唇一嘟想要骂人，坐在李振宁身上，伸手想扒衣服发现没有手就直滑到下面，是流畅的肌肉线条。平时就很怕痒的深深直接一缩就笑了起来。

“你还笑，你还笑？你还敢笑。”想什么不好，还想一只狗，狗就算了，还是妹坨。是柴犬不够好看，还是柴犬不够可爱。吃着碗里看着锅外说的就是你！李振宁李深深……“李珍妮！”要掐一下李深的细腰。

“叫哥哥！”

“……哈哈哈别挠我痒痒了哥哥，真的，我错了哥哥哈哈哈……”

“叫谁哥哥呢？”在他开口之前霸道地吞下他的呼吸，直到他要换气才放开。手要从下到上慢慢慢慢往上推，身体要压下让他不能退，再开口追问到底叫得是谁，是哪个工作人员，还是同你唠嗑的保安大哥，还是你最喜欢的会下面的栎哥哥。

要你臣服，要从思想到身体。不是什么千寻妹坨也不是什么旺旺仙贝，要你只看得到我，只想到我，只呼吸到我。

“不……”从稀薄氧气中溢出的破碎声音，“等会……”身下的人还要推开他的身体继续说话。

“艹！”

“闭嘴！李振宁！你再说其他男人的名字我就让你明天起不来！”

李振宁被他堵着嘴巴支支吾吾说不出话，眼红红抓着他结实的手臂，留下手指形状的红色痕迹。

“没人会来！”咬牙切齿的语气，言语很凶，嘴巴嘟起来却像是在撒娇，手上的动作是带着成熟的温柔。

“不准哭！都还没开始呢哭什么哭！”开始的语气很凶，最后的落点又很温柔，最后的嘴角还是忍不住微微翘起。

“振宁乖哦振宁乖，要是不舒服就开口说出来哦。”言语越温柔动作却越粗重，男人在床上就是骗子！奉信甜蜜的话语是最好的麻醉剂的李汶翰在他绵长又破碎的呻吟中仍喋喋不休地讲些漂亮话，问他要不要向自己告白。看他又在自己身下哭得一塌糊涂，有一种不可自拔的快感，要一起沉沦，要深陷其中，要听到李振宁支离破碎的呼吸声。他眼睛抬起的角度，蕴含的迷离，低下时又在看些什么，睫毛被眼泪沾湿，在李汶翰脸上划下痕迹，又同他们彼此的汗水混在一起。

跟私下里可爱的样子不一样，跟调皮卖弄小聪明的样子也不一样，只有在他的面前，让李振宁乖乖叫哥哥，尾音要微微拉长，偏冷偏沉的声音要再高一点再暧昧一些，让他叠声喊他的名字，霸占他短暂呼吸的时间。让他的意识同心跳声一样跳乱找不到节拍，思绪好像在自己身上，又好像已经潜入夜色中，更像是逃逸到了他眼中，好像只有在他那里才能找到自己的落点。声音是被一层若即若离的风包裹的汩汩水流，缓和的水流遇到它的终点终于停下慢慢聚成了一汪清潭，上面洒满月亮的粼粼清光。要吸引你的目光，掠夺你的所有注意，要你忍不住移开目光，要你沉迷，要你念念不忘。

他就这么看着你，好像在恳求你怜悯，又像在求你再用力一点。嘴里喊着你的名字，从李汶翰到旺旺，从哥哥又回到汶翰，一切曾经叫过的名字，都是属于李汶翰一个人。

甚至跟平日舞台上性感的样子也不一样，再带着些易碎品脆弱的美感。每一次看到他哭，李汶翰既想抱在怀里要占为己有，想要宣布他的所属。又想要亲自毁灭，看他晶莹的泪每一滴都为他而流，哭湿他的胸膛。

“深深……真的是全世界最喜欢哭的人。如果你的眼泪会变成钻石，那你一定是世界上最富裕的人。”

深深抑制不住地流眼泪，声音断断续续，“那现在呢？”

“现在吗？”笑出声，带着失水的嘶哑，“李旺旺啊。”

李振宁也跟着笑了然后问为什么。

李旺旺没回答，把他的眼泪都擦掉，“宝宝不哭宝宝睡觉哦，明天爸爸叫宝宝起床哦。”抱着他要一起进入梦乡，再拍拍背。

“因为你是无价宝啊。”

05.

昨日李汶翰获奖的热搜依旧挂在上面，他的粉丝欢天喜地，营销号上的他风采依旧，甚至更加耀眼动人心扉，要让世界上每个少女都心动，要霸道地要从人的眼里住进人的心里。你已经拥有世界上最值钱的宝物，是许多人心目中不可替代的存在。

曾经封存的历史唏嘘也不值一提，重要的是现在拥有无人可以忽略的光芒。不需要再作任何证明，光是李汶翰这个名字就可以代表一切，闪闪发亮不可一世的价值。李振宁衷心祝福，愿他以后一路再无风波，顺风顺水，大红大紫，万事胜意。

闹钟称职响起，被经纪人一再提醒的通告，准时的电话。世界充满朝气，阳光射入他的眼里，热度扑到他面上，好像一张棉被盖在他脸上，他的睡意才姗姗来迟，想要让他坠入舒服的床中，再陷入黑色睡梦里。趁着化妆补眠，没有人烦他，只是以他的咖位也要和人共享一个化妆室。身边依旧吵吵闹闹，但是与他其实并不很相关。再没人会突然递来一盒薯片问你吃不吃，或者直接上手喂到嘴边。也没人就坐在你旁边，一个眼神就知道可以开始游戏。化完妆只能找个角落悄悄准备，自己吃零食也没宠物望着你表示要分一口。

不一样的时间地点和人物，同样的笑脸和说辞。自我介绍的时候是我是李振宁，不再需要的是前缀UNINE。

是过去变成曾经，是见涨的经历和失去，不需刻意就开始慢慢褪色。虽然日日在屏幕中见到，但是脑海中属于你的面容却越来越不清晰。好像连记忆都要一起限定，假以时日就要被删除，再提起就是空白的一片，只会成为自己百科中的寥寥数字。

不过结束时候的合照，李振宁自己比的小树杈甚至角度形状都丝毫不变。又是一个熟悉的平静夜晚，嘴角的笑容要僵在面上，眼里早已没有从前闪烁着的甜蜜光芒。

多么希望一个拥抱就是一个慢镜头，在他的生命里延长至停滞。世界那么大，他们还是相遇在青春有你中，一起站在小圆台，拥有决赛夜绝美拥抱。有一有二，传为美谈，并肩作战，跳最齐的舞，开最大的麦。不过娱乐圈那么小，说不遇见就真的没再同框过。分开得名正言顺，分开得理所当然。人生都只不过是一期一会都几有趣。

人来人往，又有了新的人。虽然全网只有三百追星女孩，但是却有四百可爱帅气的新鲜男爱豆。还有更看得上的人，头发是自然卷，唇红又齿白，那个嗓子仿佛被蜜浸过，看起来又乖又飒，比他还喜欢撒娇，在床上又狼到死，等你一哭就骚话乱跑，完事了却要哭唧唧眯着眼索吻。不过走肾不走心，太有默契过多不问，连避嫌都不需要，在外礼貌到过分。说是说让人看不出任何端倪，天知道是不是因为糊咖的事情无人关注。

再不小心，不小心跟其他人勾搭上又有不同的感觉。好像夜晚江边的小船仔，摇摇晃晃地不知道要去哪里。反正心始终都要漂到别处，身在哪里其实都冇所谓。顶多被漂亮小狼狗在床上喂得饱一点，再求求他放过被失眠困扰已久的自己，都没有什么滴水不漏之说。

答应为他庆祝他的最佳的新人奖，夜晚戴着墨镜生怕别人以为自己不是瞎的出现在现场外的面包车里，看着手机上的娱乐新闻，今晚的颁奖嘉宾席还有李汶翰三个字，真的好不凑巧，好像是距离最近的一次。

再往下一划，身体抱恙四字被拇指掩下。车门被打开，李振宁按掉屏幕边笑边张开双手要给来人一个大拥抱。

名字已经讲了出来，混着大哥哥的宠溺和夜色带来的性感。半路刹住的动作被来人强行继续，还要按在怀里。纽扣掉了两粒，一粒跌入车上软软的毛毯上，另外一粒滚到路边的花坛才停下。

“有了新欢忘了旧爱，我也算认识你了。”唇上呆不住的口红早就到了李振宁嘴边。被用力擦拭的唇角在昏暗路灯下显得更加诱人，李振宁的脸一半在明一半在暗，眼中带着越退越多的惊愕。

“李汶翰？！”

“呵，我早就该知道你是怎样的人。从黑金到UNINE，再到现在。”

一推再推，一退再退。车门被嘭一声关上，月光都被关在了外面独自美丽。

“当初是因为我有利用价值才答应我的吧？一解散就消失得无影无踪？现在那个小新人是你的新目标？他能帮你什么？我想让他糊得不声不响就不声不响。”

李振宁的西装外套委屈地跌在旁边，衬衫垂落。李汶翰的衣服还整整齐齐，李振宁却衣衫不整欲语还休。

“最近没有好好锻炼吧？”被摸了一把腹肌嘲笑一句，“不推开我吗？”冷笑一句，“我现在比以前厉害多了，不利用一下太浪费了是吗？”

“不是。”李振宁终于给了正常的反应摇摇头，李汶翰摸到椅背按下去，将李振宁整个人推下去。车厢内好暗，看不到表情，只听到对方越来越乱的呼吸声。

“李汶翰，你别搞他。他只是个小朋友而已……”

“呵？”冷笑一声，大力扯下他的皮带，“你是不是以为自己很善良，我的小宝贝？”

“分开的时候说的话有多决绝你还记得吗现在连推开都推不开吗？”用力顶到车都觉得自己快散架，“宝宝乖别哭哦。”嘴上是这么说，动作却更加不留情面，“深深宝贝不哭哦。”越温柔越无情。

不知道是眼泪还是汗水，半张椅子都要湿掉。剩下一个衣衫不整的李振宁坐在车上，热闹声渐渐散尽，荒诞结束之后的空虚汹涌袭来。车厢里是黑的，他的世界好像也全黑了。整个人的意识仿佛在被绞杀过的黑洞中停留，到处都是破碎的一片。有人撕开了漆黑，光要涌进来，喜悦的语气却戛然而止。

“深……”跟着宇宙是不是快要爆炸，车门被用力甩上，片刻又再打开。李振宁没哭，他的漂亮小狼狗抱着他倒是哭得很欢乐，“没事的深深没事的……”

06.

长江后浪拍前浪，前浪死在沙滩上。朋友拍拍李汶翰肩膀表示今年的新人贼猛，然后就看到今年的怪物新人漂漂亮亮地顶着一头浅金色卷毛出现在自己面前，笑得人畜无害乖巧十分给前辈们鞠躬问好。

在无人的走廊喊住自己的时候，李汶翰就应该耍着自己大牌前辈的脾气置之不理。

“前辈？你跟振宁前辈关系应该很好吧？他有跟你提起过我吗？我特别喜欢他，他今晚说要来接我一起庆祝。你要一起吗？”

……

夜深梦回，他的话语好像还在耳边。

「李振宁，你拿自己骗我的真心是不是太浪费了。」

然后睁开眼就是东方鱼肚白。

end.


End file.
